It's Not So Bad After All
by Nikki14u
Summary: Wyatt has a trouble adjusting to sharing his family with baby Chris. But something happens one night that will change everything.
1. Kwis

Note: This is just a cute one shot story that I couldn't get out of my head. I hope you like and don't forget to review.

**It's Not So Bad After All**

There he was crying again. That stupid baby was always crying, smelling funny and taking away all of his attention, Wyatt thought as he covered his ears with his hands to block out the cries of his little brother. It wasn't enough that he had stolen away all of his attention but now he was in his room too. He wished that he could orb the baby away where no one would find him so his Aunties, Mommy and Daddy would love him again like they used to before the baby came. But he knew better. Mommy was really mad at him the other day and he didn't understand why. All he did was orb the baby to the zoo where lots of people could pay him attention without it having to be his family.

_**Flashback**_

"_Wyatt Matthew Halliwell you bring your little brother back here this instant!" his Mommy shouted with her hands on her hips._

"_NO!" he yelled back trying to make the woman see things his way. It's not like the baby was in danger. He knew that because he could sense him. _

"_Wyatt please, your brother could be hurt" his father pleaded looking very sad._

"_Hey what's going on?" his aunt Paige questioned as she entered the room._

"_Wyatt orbed Chris away again" his Mommy said putting her hand on her forehead and pacing back and forth. "And he won't bring him back". _

"_Paige can you sense him?" his Daddy questioned with really sad eyes. He didn't like making his Daddy sad but he had to learn that the baby was getting in the way and he didn't love him as much when the baby was making noise of doing something "cute" as his aunt Phoebe would say._

"_I'll try" his auntie said as she closed her eyes. _

"_No, don't" he called out not wanting the baby to ruin his day. He just wanted a few hours with his family alone and then he would bring the baby back. _

"_Wyatt, please!" his Daddy yelled._

"_I found him" his aunt spoke as he crossed his arms and flopped down on the floor. Great, just great the baby would be back any moment and everyone was going to go back to forgetting about him._

"_Where is he?" asked his Mom. He kind of felt bad because Mommy really loved the new baby and she was worried about him._

"_He's at the zoo and we need to get to him fast" my Aunt said grabbing his Mommy's hand and orbing away while his Daddy swooped him up in his arms._

"_You gotta stop doing this buddy. Your brother is just a little baby and he could get hurt when he's all alone like that" he said giving him a kiss on the cheek and hugging him like he used to do before the baby came._

"_Ok" Wyatt replied sadly. After all he didn't want the baby to get hurt then Mom and Dad would be really sad and cry a lot like they did when that man with his brother's name went away._

_A few second latter the baby was back and after a few more minutes of his Mommy and Daddy making sure the baby wasn't hurt they took the two of them to the park and they had lunch together and the day turned out to be pretty good after all. Even with the baby there._

_**End of Flashback**_

Then there was the one time he threw a teddy bear at the baby to get him to be quiet. But it didn't work, however it did land him in a whole bunch of trouble with his Auntie Phoebe.

He didn't get it.

It's not like he wanted to harm the baby, he just wanted to stop him from making so much noise so he could go back to sleep. He had to go to preschool with the other big kids in the morning and if he had to listen to the baby all night he would be tired and cranky and then none of his friends would want to play with him. Why didn't they understand that?

He closed his eyes and tired to block out all the fussing but it was no use. This kind was loud, really loud and what's the word they used all the time, he thought putting a small finer to his chin nue-nur-nue-otic? Some big grown up word like that, he didn't know what it meant, but it sounded like a good thing to call the baby, he giggled to himself. That was until his brother's cries got louder and he sounded more upset then usually.

"Kwis, quiet!" he yelled out as the baby continued to whimper.

Wyatt sat up in his bed to see some mean man he hadn't seen before standing over his little brother. He was about to touch the baby and take him away but that's not what he wanted. He only wanted the baby to be quiet not have some demon, as his Mom would say, take him away forever. And he wouldn't let that happen. No one was going to touch his little brother and get away with it, except him of course. After all it was his job to protect the baby and make sure none of those mean men take him or hurt him.

Waving his hand Wyatt made the baby appear next to him. When he looked at his brother he saw that he was ok, just a little scared he then turned back to the demon.

"Leave Kwis lone!" he yelled as loud as his little voice would let him.

But the scary man wouldn't leave. Instead he tired to throw one of those weird blue balls at him but he was able to put up his shield just in time protecting both him and his little brother. He then blinked and burnt the demon up like he had before when they were trying to hurt him in that really dark place Mommy and his Aunties call underwear? (Hee)

That's when he saw the lights come on and Mommy, Daddy and his Aunties came running in.

"Oh my God, what happened?" asked Piper as she took in the sight of her two children and the pile of ashes that lay only a few feet from the door.

"A demon must have attacked" Paige spoke a little frightened about what could have happened.

"Take Kwis" he said trying to let his parent know what happened with his limited vocabulary.

"Oh, did you protect Chris like a good big brother?" his Dad smiled at him as he lowered his shield and allowed the man to pick him up as his mother held his brother.

"I did it!" he exclaimed proudly as his pointed to himself, happy to see that he had done a good thing and now his family was paying him a lot of attention.

"Good job buddy" his Mommy said giving him a kiss, causing him to smile.

"Yeah!" he said clapping his hands together happily forcing his parents and aunts to do the same.

He then looked at his little brother who was smiling at him from his mother's arms. Wyatt smiled back and touched the baby's hand. Maybe the baby wasn't too bad after all. Maybe he could find a way to share his family with him like his friend Brandon dose with his little brother.

He could get used to being a take charge big brother and saving the day just like Spider Man. His family paid him a lot of attention for it and he didn't have to orb the baby away!

And taking on the job of being a big brother well, It's Not So Bad After All.


	2. Neen Wynet!

**Ok I said that it would be a one shot but I couldn't resist. I hope you like this one two and thanks so much for all of your reviews!**

**Chapter 1**

"Wyyyynet!" A one year old Chris tried to say his brother's name as he held up a piece of paper with red, green and orange swirls all over it.

"No Chris its Wyatt!" the older boy yelled back at his younger sibling who folded his arms over his chest and glared at him.

He didn't understand why his big brother was always so mean to him when he loved his big brother so much and always liked being around him. He just wished that Wyatt liked him as much as he liked Wyatt.

"Onay" the boy replied as he looked down at the toys scattered over the comfy blanket that his Mommy put on the floor for him and his brother to play on.

"No Chris its oooookaayyy" Wyatt tried to sound out for his brother who apparently still had a lot to learn about talking. The blond boy then shook his head and put his hands up in the air just like his mommy always did when she would say something that nobody else understood.

Looking at the older of the two the boy's eyes started to tear as he looked down at his toy sadly and scooted away from his older brother. Chris didn't like it when Wyatt was mean and yelled at him so he decided to stay away from the toddler until he was nicer to him. But that didn't mean that Chris wouldn't let him know exactly how he felt the best way his one and a half year old mind would allow.

"Wynet neen" he said causing his brother to look at him in a funny way.

"What?" Wyatt said not really understanding what his brother was trying to say to him.

Chris scrunched up his face and folded his arms once more upset that no matter how hard he tried his brother never could hear really well when he attempted to speak. So he tried to make him understand "Wyyyyneeeet" the younger child spoke in a slow drawn out voice like his brother always did to him right before saying that he didn't say something right "NEEN" he now yelled out.

"I'm what?" questioned one very confused Wyatt as his brother started to cry in frustration.

Chris didn't want to cry because he didn't want his brother to feel bad or his Mommy to get upset like she always does when he cries he just wanted his brother to know that he wasn't being very nice to him.

"What wrong" Wyatt asked his baby brother as he went to sit beside him and wipe his tears away like the good big brother that he promised he would be.

The older child then pulled his brother's head onto his shoulder and tried to talk like a grown up "It's ok Chris. Shh" he said while smoothing down his brother's hair much to the amusement of his parents who had been watching the two for quite some time now.

"No cry Chris. Shh, no cry" the boy said again as he got up and pulled a piece of tissue from the box and began to wipe his brother's nose and eyes. He never meant to make Chris feel bad, all he wanted to do was make sure his brother was talking good so they could talk to each other all the time.

"How cute" Piper said as she and Leo continued to watch the seen in front of them.

"No mean Wynet?" questioned the younger boy as he began to calm down and his brother was finally able to understand what he was trying to say.

"No mean. I'm torry Chris. No mean no more" the boy said now hugging his brother before offering him a toy as a sign of a truce.

"Yeah, nytce Wynet" he said giving his brother a kiss on the cheek before the two went back to playing quietly.

"We have two of the smartest kids in the world" Leo smiled as he and Piper continued to watch their two boys playing together once again without a care in the world.


	3. Wyatt's First Day

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews! Now here's another cute little scene for you guys. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

"I'm ready" said a three year old Chris as he ran down the stairs with his little backpack flung over his shoulder. He was wearing denim jeans (that were inside out) white t-shirt (that was on backwards) and sneakers (that were on the wrong feet).

Piper had to giggle a little at the boy's appearance but made sure that Chris remained unaware of her amusement.

"Chris sweetie, where do you think you're going?" she questioned while retrieving her car keys from the table.

"Mooomm, I'm going to school" the young child said as he rolled his eyes at his mother's dumb question.

"Oh is that so?"

"Yeah now you go and get Wyatt so we won't be late" he said getting behind the woman and pushing her towards the stairs.

Suddenly bright white light filled the room to reveal a very frustrated  
Wyatt.

"Mom I can't find my lucky pencil! Did you move it again?" the boy asked as he put his arms through the straps on his book bag.

"Yes I did. I actually put it in your book bag and by the way mister watch your tone when you're speaking to me" Piper spoke in a voice full of warning.

"Sorry Mom" replied Wyatt before taking notice of his younger brother.

He instantly began to laugh causing the boy to poke out his lips and fold his small arms over his chest.

"What's so funny?" he demanded to know.

"You. Where are you going dressed like that?" the older boy snickered.

"To school with you"

"No you're not Chris; you're too young to go to school. You're staying home with Dad like you always do"

"AM NOT! Mom, tell Wyatt I'm going to school with him" the younger boy shouted as he ran over to his mother and wrapped his arms around her leg.

Piper looked down on her sweet little boy and couldn't help but smile. He was so cute and she felt horrible about having to break his heart.

"I'm sorry baby but you can't go to school with your brother just yet. You're only three"

"I'm three and a half Mom!" Chris said giving Piper her own trademark willful glare.

"Well I stand corrected, three and a half" the mother said before placing a kiss on top of the little boy's head.

"MOOOMM!" he said before pushing her away as his brother laughed. "I'm a big boy now and I don't need you kissing all over me"

"Yes honey I know that you're a big boy but you will always be my baby"

"But Mom you didn't tell Wyatt that I'm going with him. We're always supposed to stick together, remember?"

"I know Chris and I'm sorry but you're too young to go to school with Wyatt honey. Your brother's a big boy now and it's time for him to be around kids his own age" at the completion of her sentence Piper could see the tears building up in her son's eyes.

"Bu…bu…but I…wanna…go…wit…with…Wy…Wyatt" he spoke as tears fell from his eyes and the backpack fell to the ground.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. But listen to Mommy" the woman said as she knelt down before her son who instantly threw his arms around her. "You can go with Wyatt one day really soon because guess what"

"What" he mumbled into her hair as his little body jerked slightly.

"Before you know it you'll be a big boy just like me" Wyatt said finishing up where his mother left off.

"Bu…but…I…wan..want…to…go…with…you…no…now" the boy cried a little heavier now. "Ple…pleas…please…don't…go" he said now turning to his big brother and hugging him tightly.

"Don't worry Chris. I'll be back home before you know it" the older boy spoke as Piper watched on with a big smile on her face. She was so happy to see how much her boys cared for each other something that she always prayed would happen given the circumstances of their pervious timeline.

"What if…what if…you…forget…about me and you find new friends and you don't want to play with me any more?" questioned little Chris who was now looking up at his brother with wet reddened cheeks and glistening green eyes.

"I could never forget about you Chris. My little brother and my best friend ever"

"Really?" the younger boy spoke as his crying began to slow down.

"Really and I promise the second I get home we'll play game"

"Hide and go seek?" the boy questioned with a small smile on his face happy to know that his big brother would never forget about him once he had new friends.

"Whatever you want to play, Ok?"

"Ok. Mom" he said now turning to look at Piper.

"Yes baby"

"Can I come with you to pick Wyatt up from school? I'm not too young for that am I?" he questioned with a dramatically place finger on his chin.

"Sure you can but we have to get going now or Wyatt's going to be late"

"Ok" he added before returning his gaze back to his brother. "And don't forget about your promise. Ok Wy"

"Ok Chris. I swear I won't forget" Wyatt smiled. His little brother could be so cute sometimes.

"LEO!" Piper called as her husband walked down the stairs.

"Hey so buddy, are you ready for your first day of school?"

"Yeah I can't wait to play with my new friends and show my teacher how smart I am"

"Guess what Daddy?" the voice of his youngest child called out to him and as he tugged at his jeans.

"What?" Leo smiled before picking the boy and holding him tightly in his arms.

"Wyatt said he isn't going to forget me while he's in school and when he comes home, we're going to play hide and go seek!" Chris exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh is that so?" said while throwing a smile in his wife's direction.

"Yep and I'm his bestest friend, right Wy?"

"Right! My best friend in the whole wide world" Wyatt grinned.

"Ok mister time to get you to school" Piper spoke as she zipped up her jacket.

"Ok. Have fun Chris and I'll see you when you get home" Wyatt said as he turned the door knob and opened the door with his Mom following close behind.

"Ok Wyatt" Chris said wiggling out of his father's grasp and standing in the door way.

"Bye Dad" the older boy spoke once again as he made his way to the car.

"Bye son, have a good day and be good for your teacher. And no orbing or any magic of any kind"

"Leo could you yell that out just a little louder" Piper sarcastically spoke.

"Oh, yeah, sorry" the man said poking his head out of the door and looking around to make sure no one else heard him.

Once Piper and Wyatt were out of sight Chris turned back to his father with a very sad look on his face.

"What's wrong sport?" asked Leo as he scooped the boy up in his arms once again and shut the front door.

"Wyatt forgot to say it"

"Say what?"

"That he loved me. Wyatt always says it before he leaves"

Leo didn't know what to say and luckily he didn't have to make anything up. Bright lights caught his attention before they reformed into his oldest son who wore a sheepish grin.

"I know what you're going to say Dad and I'm sure Mom is really mad at me but I couldn't leave just yet"

"And why not" Leo asked trying not to let his annoyance at his son's antics show as he placed his younger son back down on the floor.

"I'm sorry I forgot Chris" the older of the two spoke as he hugged his little brother.

"It's ok Wy, you were very busy" Chris said trying to put on his best grown up voice.

"I love you bro"

"I love you too" Chris smiled widely (almost as much as his father) before watching his big brother orb away.


	4. He still need me after all

**Chapter 3 **

This was going to be great. It was his first day of school and he couldn't be more excited. He was anxious to make new friends and enjoy the freedom that he thought would come from not being under the watchful eye of his parents and aunts all day long. In fact he had gotten up extra early to making sure he had everything he needed in order for his big day.

The brown and red bricked building was now in sight and he could himself getting antsy and very eager to rush into the building and start his day.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you to your class room?" Wyatt spoke as he, his mother, father and little brother pulled up in front of the school building.

"I'm fine Wyatt, no quit bugging me!" the young boy said rolling his eyes in annoyance. His brother was way too over protective and never let him do anything alone. He always had to be there, right by his side practically smothering him. At times he was worse then their mother.

"Chris be nice to your brother. He just wants to make sure that you're ok" his mother warned.

"I know but Moooommmm I'm getting ready to start school for Pete's sake it's time to cut the apron strings already"

Leo and Piper looked at each other briefly trying hard not to laugh and encourage their son's smart mouth, something they should have prepared themselves for having met his older counter part.

"Hey just because you're going to school now doesn't mean that I have to stop being your big brother" complained Wyatt in a saddened voice. His little brother was growing up way too fast and didn't depend on him as much as he used to any more and it upset him.

"I know that Wyatt I just want to do things on my own now but don't worry if I need you I'll say so. Deal?" the young boy said reaching out a hand for his older brother to shake as a sign of a truce.

"Deal" replied Wyatt as the group exited the car.

"Ok buddy. Have a good day and if you have a bad day and want to come home you just call me and Daddy will come and get you, ok?" the man said not really wanting to let go of his baby.

"LEO!" screamed Piper as she swatted her husband on the arm. "Don't pay any attention to Daddy sweetie. You're going to have a wonderful day and when you get home you can tell us all about it" the woman said leaning to give her baby boy a kiss.

"MOM!" the boy screamed causing the woman to jump back and look around expecting to see a demon.

"What sweetie? What is it?"

"You were going to kiss me in public. Gees do you want to ruin my reputation and social life before I even get started"

Leo glanced up to see the shocked look on his wife's face and laughed out loud along with his eldest son but stopped almost instantly as she threw an annoyed and warning look his way.

"I'm sorry baby, it won't happen again" she said taking a step away from him with a sad look on her face.

Chris sighed now feeling guilty for being so mean to his Mom when she was just trying to show him how much she loved him and would miss him now that he's gone during the day and not home with her and his Daddy. He then walked over to the woman and threw his arms around her waist and hugged her as tightly as his little arms would allow him to and when he looked up at her he was glad to see a smile on her face.

"Hey what about me?" he heard his father's voice call out.

He then went over and hugged his Dad before saying his final good byes and walking into the school with his brother. That's when the anxiety set in.

School was nothing like he thought it would be. There were a lot of kids there. Lots more then he had even seen at magic school and some of them were HUGE. Like giants compared to him and all the busyness going on around him didn't help. Some kids and teachers were rushing through the halls, knocking into other people and making things fall out of their book bag which brought the hallway traffic to a stop. It was very intimidating for him.

"Okay Chris you go down there to room 109. Just follow the signs on the wall and you should get there without any problems. Ok?" Wyatt said as he watched his little brother shake his head.

"Ok"

"Good now I have to go upstairs so I'll see you later"

The older boy was all set to walk away when he felt someone grab his hand. Looking down he saw his little brother's worried face as he clung to his hand with all the strength he had.

"Please don't leave me Wy" he spoke softly with tears in his eyes not wanting to be separated from his older sibling.

"It's ok bro. I won't leave you. Ever" the boy said giving his brother a reassuring smile.

The two walked down the hallway hand and hand until they came to the kindergarten section.

"Well this it Chris"

The younger boy stuck his head in the room as he could see the teacher greeting all the students and parents walking into the classroom. They all seemed pretty nice but Chris still wasn't convinced.

"Are you going to stay with me?"

"Sorry Chris but I have to go to my class"

"But you promised that you would stay with me if I needed you to" the boy began to cry which alerted the teacher.

"Hi there. What's wrong sweetie?"

"Hi. I'm Wyatt and this is my brother Chris. He's supposed to be in your class and he's afraid to go in by himself. He wants me to stay with him but I have to go"

The brown skinned woman smiled slightly and looked between the two boys amazed by how close they appeared to be. Making up her mind to make the transition as easy on the boy as possible the woman spoke "Well how about this. How about I write your brother's teacher a note and let him stay with you for a few minutes, how does that sound Chris?"

Chris stopped crying and looked up at the nice friendly lady that was going to allow his brother to stay with him. "That would ok" he said feeling a little better.

"Good now what do you say we go in so you can meet some of your new friends"

The younger boy looked to his older brother who gave him an approving nod before they made their way into the class room. There Chris found the seat with his name on it and sat down as Wyatt pulled an extra chair from the back of the room and sat next to him.

"Hello class my name is Mrs. Ramsey and I will be your teacher for the year…"

The continued to talk as Wyatt stared at his little brother who seemed to be taking in the woman's every word as his hand remained safe in his elder brothers. The older boy smiled as he watched his little brother in action, introducing himself to the rest of the class.

"And this is my big brother Wyatt" he said giving him a smile. "He's in second grade but he's here with me right now because he wants to make sure that I'm ok and I'm glad because I have the best big brother in the whole wide world"

Once Chris was finished Mrs. Ramsey came over to Wyatt with the note to give to his teacher. He then retuned the chair to the back of the room and gave his brother a hug before heading down the hall.

All the way to his class room he smiled to himself as he thought, maybe he does need me after all.


	5. What you'll do for Love

**A/N: This chapter takes place two years later. Chris is seven and Wyatt is nine.**

**Chapter 4**

"I hate you Wyatt! I…Hate…You!" the younger boy yelled as he threw the black overnight bag across the room.

"Chris cut it out and stop acting like a little spoiled brat!" the older boy yelled as he scrambled to pick up his belongings.

Hearing the loud noise the mother of the two boys rushed into the room where she found her youngest son foiling his brother's efforts to gather his clothing.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell you will stop it this instant!" an angry Piper shouted as she entered the room.

"It's not fair, I want to go too"

"No Chris the slumber party is for boy's Wyatt's age and I know how upset you are but you can't go everywhere with your brother peanut" the woman sighed as she helped her son repack his bag.

"I hate this Wyatt never spends any time with me any more he's always out with his stupid friends" the boy pouted as he folded his arms over his chest and sat down on his bed.

"Well Chris your brother's growing up and you have to realize that the two of you aren't going to spend that much time together any more"

"Besides it's just for tonight Chris. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon"

"I don't care! I don't want you to go and if you do, I'll never talk to you again!" the young witch lighter yelled before orbing away to the sound of his mother's worried cry.

Tears poured from his the second he formed on top of the bridge. He always felt horrible when he argued with his brother and today he felt even worse. Wyatt was "growing up" as his mother always said and didn't like or play with him like he used to. He was all alone now with the exception of a few friends from school and even they were gone for the weekend, leaving him by himself once again.

"This isn't fair" he sobbed with his face in his hands that were now wet with tears.

All he wanted was to spend some time with his big brother was that too much to ask?

"Hey" a familiar voice called out to him, but he didn't look up. He didn't want his brother to see him crying like some little baby.

"Go away" he spoke a little softer then he had intended.

The blond haired boy said nothing choosing to sit beside his brother instead. After a short while he continued. "I called Brian when you left" he said while staring into the traffic below.

"I really don't want to hear it Wyatt so why don't you just leave before you're late for your dumb party. After all it's not really a celebration until the great Wyatt Halliwell arrives"

The pain and sarcasm in the younger boy's words made his older sibling flinch a little before the boy went on. "I told him that I wasn't coming to his party"

Chris couldn't believe this. Wyatt had decided not to go to "the party of the year"

"Why" he questioned now allowing his brother to see his reddened tear filled eyes.

"Because I didn't want you to be mad at me, besides it's just a stupid party. I could go to the next one"

At this the boy's eyes seemed to brighten a little but then they dimmed as he saw the hurt and disappointed look in his brother's eyes. Chris knew that look. It meant that within a few seconds his brother was going to want to be alone and then go off somewhere to cry in private just like he had.

"It's not just any party Wyatt. Brian's your best friend and I know how much you want to be there" Chris spoke softly.

"Well firstly he's my SECOND best friend and yeah I'm upset that I'm going to miss it but I'm sure we'll find something to do"

Chris now felt horrible for acting like a spoiled brat and forcing his brother to choose between him and his best friend. He hadn't meant to make his brother feel bad, all he wanted was to play with him and keep him close. Part of him always became nervous when the older boy wasn't around and felt less safe. But then another part of him was happy that his brother loved him so much that he would give up something he wanted so badly just to make him happy and because of that fact, Chris knew exactly what he had to do.

"Wyatt I'm sorry for acting like such a retard" he said in a voice full of sorrow and regret.

"Like I said Chris, it's nothing. Forget about it" the boy spoke as he stood up and motioned for his brother to do the same.

Once they were both on their feet the boy's orbed back to their family home without another word spoken. They formed right in front of their parents before the younger boy abruptly orbed out again.

"Wyatt where did your brother go? Did you two work things out?" questioned the boy's father.

"I thought we did"

"Then where did Chris go?"

Before Wyatt had a chance to respond to his mother's question the boy reappeared in front of the group this time carrying his brother's black over night bag.

Chris smiled sheepishly as those around him stared at him in confusion.

"You better hurry up before you're late to your party"

"What? I thought you didn't want me to go" Wyatt smiled.

"I didn't but like I said, it's not really a celebration until the great Wyatt Halliwell makes an appearance"

Wyatt smiled and hugged his big brother tightly. "Thanks so much Chris and I swear the second I get home we're going to hang out. Ok?" he whispered into his brother's ear.

"Alright already, just get off of me and go before you're late" Chris said giving his brother a playful shove.

"Okay. Come on Mom, we have to hurry up before they leave for the movies" Wyatt called out as he pushed his mother towards the door.

Once the two were out of sight Leo turned to his youngest son who held a sad look on his face.

"I'm very proud of you Chris. That was a nice thing you did for your brother"

"I know but I still kind of wish that he would stay with me instead, but that wouldn't be fair to him"

"No it wouldn't but I tell you what"

"What?"

"Well I know that I'm not as much fun as your brother but I was thinking that maybe we can go to the Fair"

At this the boy's eyes lit up significantly and small smile crept onto his face. "Can we ride the Farris wheel? And ride the bumper cars, and eat cotton candy and…"

Leo chuckled at his son's enthusiasm for quite a while before responding "Sure we can do all of those things"

"Mommy can come too, right"

"Right now run upstairs and get your jacket Mommy should be home soon"

"Ok" the boy shouted before running up the stairs to fetch his coat as his father looked on thinking about what an amazing son he had.


End file.
